vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack the Ripper (Black Clover)
Summary Jack the Ripper 「ジャック・ザ・リッパー Jakku Za Rippā」 is the captain of the Clover Kingdom's Green Mantis squad of the Magic Knights and the rival of Yami Sukehiro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Jack the Ripper Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Magic Knight, Green Mantis' Captain, Woman Slicer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), Danmaku, Statistics Amplification (with Reinforcement Magic and Mana Skin), Aura, Creation (Jack is able to create blades made of mana), Limited Flight (With a broom), Reactive Evolution/Reactive Power Level (His blades adapts to the opponent, they can become faster, stronger, sharper, more durable or he can even adapt them to slice intangible attacks), possible Durability Negation (Yami stated that his Dark Magic: Dimension Slash is similar to Jack's Magic), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Comparable to Yami and stronger than Rill) Speed: FTL (On par with Vetto who was able to outclass Yami) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (On par with Yami.) Durability: At least City level Stamina: Incredibly high, as a Captain of a Magic Knights squad, Jack the Ripper possesses an immense amount of mana comparable to Yami's Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Magic Standard Equipment: *'His Grimoire:' Jack possesses a three-leaf Grimoire that contains various slash-based spells. Black_Clover_-_Jack's_Grimoire.png Intelligence: Average Human, though very adept in battles. Weaknesses: Always want his enemies to fight at full power, which also advantages him since he quickly adapts to them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Slash_Magic_-_Death_Scythe_Black_Clover.png|Slash Magic: Death Scythe Slash_Magic_-_Death_Scythe_-_Lunatic_Slash_Black_Clover.png|Slash Magic: Death Scythe: Lunatic Slash Leg_Strength_Boost_Black_Clover.png|Reinforcement Magic: Leg Strength Boost *'Slash Magic 「裂断魔法 Retsudan Mahō」:' A magic attribute that allows the user to create blades from mana. Blades extending from the forearms are for close-range combat, while larger slashes can be released for mid to long-range combat. The blades adapt and sharpen as they clash with enemies' magic. **'Slash Magic: Death Scythe 「裂断魔法『デスサイス』 Retsudan Mahō "Desusaisu"」:' Using the blades that he created on his forearms with his mana, Jack creates a powerful slash that is capable of dividing the ground. **'Mana Skin 「マナスキン Manasukin」:' Mana Skin is a basic Reinforcement Magic spell. Jack creates a coating of mana that protects him. It is a basic technique that most Magic Knights have used unconsciously at one point or another. Proper training allows a mage to use it consciously and to greater effect. **'Slash Magic: Death Scythe: Lunatic Slash 「裂断魔法『デスサイス・狂い裂き』 Retsudan Mahō "Desusaisu Kuruizaki"」:' Using the blades that he created on his forearms with his mana, Jack unleashes a chaotic flurry of flying slashes. *'Reinforcement Magic:' Jack uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. **'Reinforcement Magic: Leg Strength Boost 「強化魔法『脚力上昇』 Kyōka Mahō "Kyakuryoku Jōshō"」:' With an open grimoire, Jack concentrates magic in his legs and increases his leg strength, boosting his running speed and mobility. Gallery Black_Clover_-_Finral_warps_back_Yami_and_Jack.png|Finral warps Back Yami and Jack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Broom Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Military Characters